Albus Potter
by terrifiedtoforget
Summary: Den här historien tar vid där Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna tar slut, fast i Albus Potters perspektiv. Albus och Rose börjar sitt första år på Hogwarts tillsammans med Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Hogwarts**

Albus och Rose började tillsammans leta efter en ledig kupé. De gick längs korridoren och kikade in genom fönstren efter lediga platser. Eleverna i kupéerna såg glada ut. Vissa spelade spel och handra hoppade upp och ner i sätena i ren glädje över att få återse sina vänner, Några kramades och andra skojbrottades. Tillslut kom de fram till en ledig kupé som de gick in i. det var inte förens Albus redan hade stuvat in sin koffert på bagagehyllan som han upptäckte att de inte var ensamma. Rose hade tydligen redan upptäckt deras sällskap för hon stod och kollade på pojken med ett granskande ansiktsutryck. Längst in i hörnet närmast kupédörren satt Scorpius Malfoy son till Draco Malfoy, en man som Albus pappa inte hade tyckt skärskilt mycket om när han själv gått på Hogwarts. Scorpius stirrade tillbaka på dem med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck. Albus visste att deras pappor inte hade kommit bra överens men det betydde väl inte att deras söner inte kunde göra det. Albus sträckte fram handen för att hälsa på pojken.

"Hej, Jag heter Albus Potter " Scorpius tog hans hand och var precis på väg att svara när Rose harklade sig och sa

"Är inte du Draco Malfoys son?" Scorpius släppte Albus hand och vände blicken mot Rose

"Jo det är jag. Jag heter Scorpius och du är?" sa han artigt.

"Jag är Rose Weasley" svarade hon och sträckte fram handen, Scorpius tog den. Albus antog att Rose hade tänkt samma sak som han själv gjort, för hon var lika artig tillbaka.

"Det här kommer väl bli ditt första år på Hogwarts va?" frågade Albus.

"Ja" mumlade Scorpius medan han nervöst fingrade på sin jacka "Ditt också?"

"Ja det är mitt första år, Det är det för Rose också, vi är kusiner" svarade han. Rose nickade mot Scorpius, satt sig sen vid fönstret och tog fram en bok. Albus slog sig ner mitt imot Scorpius. Hans tankar vandrade åter igen in på sorteringshatten som James berättat om och en klump växte fram i magen på honom. Tänk om han faktiskt skulle hamna i Slytherin. Det elevhem som hade utbildat flest onda trollkarlar och dödsätare av alla elevhemmen. Fast det existerade ju förstås inte dödsätare längre men i alla fall. Vad var det hans pappa hade sagt? Att hatten inte skulle placera honom i Slytherin om han bad den att inte göra det. Hur visste hans pappa det? "_Al, om det spelar roll för dig, kommer du kunna välja Gryffindor framför Slytherin. Sorteringshatten kommer ta hänsyn till ditt val. Det gjorde den för mig" _Hade han sagt. Betydde det att han skulle hamna i Gryffindor om han bara talade om för hatten att han ville det? Han hoppades det. James hade ju hamnat i Gryffindor, Hans bror, borde inte syskon hamna i samma elevhem? Fast hans mamma hade ju sagt att et inte behövde vara så och då hade hans pappa talat om för honom att hans Gudfar Sirius Black hamnade i Gryffindor medans hans andra syskon hade hamnat i Slytherin. Slytherin, usch. Rawenclaff kunde väl gå an men han ville i alla fall inte hamna i Huffelpuff för James sa att det bara gick en massa knäppisar där. Några veckor tidigare hade James berättat om de fyra elevhemmen. Att Slytherin var det elevhem som utbildat flest onda trollkarlar visste han förstås redan och att han ville hamna i Gryffindor det elevhem som hela hans familj hade tillhört en gång i tiden visste han ju också, men han hade aldrig tänkt på de andra elevhemmen. James hade berättat om en pojke som tillhörde Huffelpuff

"Jag vet inte vad han heter för jag har aldrig talat med honom . Första gången jag såg honom var på Hogwartsexpressen när jag skulle börja på Hogwarts och då stod han på huvudet på bänken i sin kupé! Jag har hört att han smugglade med sig en Böjsvans som bet Professor McGonagall i handen när hon försökte ta den ifrån honom! Tänk att få straffkommendering första dagen i skolan! Sen sitter han alltid och pillar på en silvrig kula som han säger är så värdefull att man skulle kunna få 100000 enhörningshår för den, vilket säkert är en lögn för om den nu var så värdefull varför skulle han riskera att den blev tagen av någon? Jag slår vad om att det bara är en helt vanlig kula från någon mugglaraffär" Hade James sagt och berättat ännu fler knäppa saker som pojken gjort.

Albus mage kurrade.

"Rosie? Skickade Hermione med dig något att äta? För James har mina mackor och jag har inte en susning om vart han är" sa han till sin kusin.

"Ja ett par mackor men jag tänker då inte äta dem. Godisvagnen borde komma snart och pappa gav mig två galleoner så att vi kan köpa någonting, men du kan ju alltid ta en macka om du känner för det" Svarade hon med ett flin och höll fram en ihop tryckt macka med något som såg ut som mosad tomat rinnande från sidorna

"Eh nej tack jag väntar nog på godisvagnen"

Ett par minuter senare kom en väldigt liten och gammal kvinna, med grått år ända ner till rumpan, gåendes med godisvagnen. Hon stack in huvudet i deras kupé och skrek högt vilket inte alls hade behövts eftersom de alla var knäpptysta.

"Får det lov att vara något gott att äta på? Jag har Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker, Chockladgrodor, Kittelkakor, Drobbols, Surrande smaskbin, Pumpapastejer och mycket mycket mer!" Albus och Rose reste sig upp och köpte något av allting som den lilla kvinnan hade på vagnen.

"Och vad vill du ha lille vän?" frågade den lilla kvinnan Scorpius som fortfarande satt tyst på sin plats i hörnet. Han tittade upp från ett exemplar av the daily prophet som han höll på att läsa

"Öh nej tack, jag vill inte ha något" svarade han med en nästan besviken blick på den överfyllda vagnen. Den lilla kvinnan vände på klacken och fortsatte genom vagnen samtidigt som hon ropade "Vad får det lov och vara" till barnen i de andra kupéerna. Albus och Rose bytte godis med varandra. Albus gav en Chockladgroda till Rose och fick 5 Bertie Botts Bönor i alla smaker för den. Albus stoppade en böna i munnen men spottade ut den direkt

"Usch curry! Jag hatar curry!" ropade han äcklat.

"Oh kolla Albus jag fick Albus Dumbledoor på mitt trollkarlskort" sa hon och skrattade "Pappa brukade samla på sådana här när han var liten" Sa hon och log. Albus log tillbaka och vände sig till Scorpius som fortfarande läste the daily prophet

"Vill du smaka?" Han höll fram en Chockladgroda mot Scorpius för att visa vad han menade

"Ja om jag får, men jag har inget att byta med" svarade han tyst, Det slog plötsligt Albus att Scorpius var en mycket mager pojke.

"Det gör inget, du får den" Albus sträckte fram Chockladgrodan till honom

"Är inte det är det här din pappa?" Sa Scorpius när han öppnat förpackningen och höll fram trollkarlskortet som han fått så att Albus skulle se det. På bilden log en pojke mot honom, han hade korpsvarthår, glasögon och ett blixtformat ärr i pannan. Han tog kortet och vände på det:

**Harry Potter,**

**pojken som överlevde den dödliga förbannelsen **

**inte mer än två gånger. Hans föräldrar blev **

**mördade av den onde trollkarlen **

**Lord Voldemort när Harry Potter bara var 1 år **

**gammal. Han växte upp hos sin Moster och **

**Morbror, en Mugglarfamilj i Little Whinging, **

**Surrey, England. Han gick på Hogwarts skolan **

**för häxkonster och trolldom. Han mötte **

**Lord Voldemort 7 gånger under sin tid på **

**Hogwarts och den sjunde gången dödade han **

**Lord Voldemort, då var han endast 17 år gammal. **

**Idag är Harry Potter 36 år gammal och är bosatt **

**i byn **_**Ottery St Catchpole**_** med sin fru och tre barn. **

"Jo det är det" svarade Albus och gav det tillbaks kortet till Scorpius "Fast han ville egentligen inte vara med på något trollkarlskort men tillverkarna vägrade lyssna så det gjorde ett i alla fall. Det var ett år efter han dödade Lord Voldemort. Han fick en låda med Chockladgrodor och på varje trollkarlskort var det han själv. Pappa slängde alla korten men mamma tog ett när pappa inte såg för hon tyckte det var kul att han blev så arg. Fast på det kortet står det förstås inte att han är gift och har barn eftersom det var nästan 20 år sen nu" Albus log "De som gör trollkarlskorten vägrar fortfarande att sluta tillverka dem så pappa har slutat bry sig men han äter aldrig Chockladgrodor längre" fortsatte han. Han vände på huvudet och stirrade ut genom fönstret, Solen lyste och det fans nästan inte ett enda moln på himlen. Albus kollade på de gröna kullarna som susade förbi utanför. De satt tysta en lång stund innan Rose bröt tystnaden.

"Albus? Är inte du orolig för vilket elevhem du kommer hamna i? För det är jag, mamma har sagt att det inte spelar någon roll vart jag hamnar, att alla är lika bra men jag vet att pappa skulle bli besviken om jag inte hamnade i Gryffindor även om han inte skulle säga det" mumlade hon snabbt men lågt

"Jo jag är jättenervös. Mamma och pappa säger till mig med att det inte spelar någon roll men James skulle reta ihjäl mig om jag hamnade i Slytherin eller Huffelpuff. Jag vill ju såklart hamna i Gryffindor och ärligt talat vet inte vad jag gör om det inte blir så" Sen berättade han för Rose vad hans pappa hade sagt om sorteringshatten. Scorpius hade slutat läsa tidningen och istället vänt ansiktet mot dem för att lyssna på deras samtal.

"Du då Scorpius?" Frågade Albus "I vilket elevhem vill du hamna?"

"Eh… jag vet inte riktigt" svarade han rodnande och började åter igen pilla på sin jacka.

"Vill inte du hamna i Slytherin?" frågade Rose förvånat "jag menar eftersom din pappa tillhörde dem?"

"Em jag vet inte" sa Scorpius igen och suckade "alltså jag har inte tänkt skärskilt mycket på det där med elevhemmen, vi har liksom inte pratat så mycket om det hemma, så jag vet inte vart jag vill hamna, det blir väl som det blir" sa han och tittade på Albus. Han nickade och upprepade Scorpius ord

"Det blir väl som det blir" De fortsatte att prata i timmar om hur det skulle vara på Hogwarts, vad de skulle ha för lärare och Quidditch som både Albus och Scorpius var mycket intresserade av. När det började skymma sa Rose

"Ni båda borde byta om till era klädnader nu för vi är nog vid Hogsmead station snart. De båda pojkarna gjorde som Rose sagt och efter ett par minuter rullade de in på stationen. De tog ner sina koffertar och släpade ut dem ur tåget. När Albus klev ner på perrongen vimlade det av elever som försökte leta reda på vänner eller syskon. Trots att det var mörkt och man inte såg skärskilt mycket tyckte Albus att Hogsmead station var en vacker plats. Stationshuset var ett gammalt stenhus i två våningar och över spåret gick det en röd gammal bro.

"Förstaårselever hitåt!" Albus Rose och Scorpius började masa sig fram bland allt folk, snart var de framme vid den enorma halvjätten Rebus Hagrid.

"Hej Hagrid" sa Albus och Rose samtidigt

"Hej på er!" ropade han glatt "Hur är de med er två?"

"Jo det är bra" svarade Albus

"Ja jättebra" instämde Rose glatt "Det här är Scorpius Malfoy son till Draco… ja du vet" Hon tystnade när Hagrids blick mörknade och han blängde på Scorpius. Albus visste om att Hagrid inte var så vidare förtjust i familjen Malfoy men de hade förändrats sen Voldemort dött det hade till och med hans egen pappa erkänt, Draco Malfoy hade ju trotts allt vart han ärkefiende på Hogwarts. Albus kände att det var dags att byta samtalsämne

"Så kommer du vara lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur i år med?" frågade han Hagrid

"jajamensan Professor McGonagall låter mig vara lärare i år igen" Hagrid fick tillbaka sin normala färg i ansiktet "Var har du James då?"

"Jag vet inte, jag skulle tro att han redan sitter i en vagn på väg till skolan. Vi satt inte med honom på tåget han föredrar liksom att sitta med sina vänner" svarade han och såg sig omkring för och se om han kunde se sin bror någonstans.

"Jaha då har väl alla förstaåringar samlats, så följ efter mej bara!" de börja gå fram läng en smal brant stig genom skogen. Det var så mörkt att man knappt såg någonting och Albus höll på att ramla flera gånger, han var tydligen inte den enda för man hörde hela tiden små "aj" och "oj förlåt det var inte meningen". Tillslut kom det fram till en stor sjö och på andra sidan om den tornade Hogwarts upp sig med en massa tinnar och torn. I vattnet framför dem låg en massa små rodbåtar.

"det får bara vara 4 stycken i varje båt!" vrålade Hagrid då 6 personer hade försökt att klämma in sig i en båt. Två av dem hoppade genast ut igen uppenbarligen skrämda av Hagrids enorma gestallt. Albus visste att Hagrid inte var det minsta skrämmande, men han stora kropp hjälpte inte direkt till att övertyga andra om att han inte skulle vilja skada någon. Faktum var att Hagrid skulle böla i fler veckor om han bara råkat dödat en enda lite jobbig mygga.

Albus Rose och Scorpius gick tillsammans ner i en av båtarna. Alla hade nu satt sig i båtarna förutom en pojke med axellång brunt hår som fortfarande stod kvar på stranden och tittade förvirrat efter en ledig plats i någon av dem

"Här finns det en plats" ropade Rose till pojken. Han kom fram till dem och satt sig i båten.

"Är allesammans i båtarna? Då så- FRAMÅT!" Hagrid rymde en hel båt alldeles själv. De små båtarna började glida helt av sig själva över det kolsvarta vattnet. De satt tysta i båten ett litet tag och betraktade skolan som växte sig större ju närmre de kom. Rose bröt ännu en gång tystnaden

"Hej jag heter Rose Weasley" sa hon till pojken med det axellånga håret.

"Tjena, Jag heter David Cooper" Sa han glatt och tittade frågande på Albus och Scorpius

"Jag heter Albus Potter" svarade han på den otalade frågan

"Scorpius Malfoy" sa Scorpius.

"Gud vad spännande det här kommer och bli. Jag har aldrig varit med om något sånt här förut. Jag är född snuggare, det är väl så ni kallar oss "vanligt" folk?"

"Nej Mugglare, du är född i en Mugglarfamilj. Min mamma är född Mugglare" rättade Rose honom.

"Jaså Mugglare" sa han med ett flin "Snacka om att jag fick en chock när brevet kom och med en uggla! Ugglorna fungerar som posten va?" De han inte svara förens Hagrid vrålade

"Ner med huvudena allesammans!" De gled igenom en mörk tunnel som hade öppnat sig i klippan på andra sidan sjön. De kom in i en slags underjordisk hamn och fick kliva av båtarna. De gick genom en gång och tillslut kom de upp på gräset framför skolan. De gick upp för en trappa som ledde till entrén. Det var en jättestor port av ek. Den öppnades och där innanför stod Minerva McGonagall rektor på Hogwarts och även elevhemsföreståndare för Gryffindor. Albus hade träffat henne förr. Hon hade varit på James, hans eget och Lilys dop, de kom han förstås inte ihåg men han hade träffat henne vid andra tillfällen också . på middagar med den resterande delen av Fenixorden som både hans och Roses mamma och pappa var medlemmar i.

"Välkomna till Hogwarts allihop, Jag är professor McGonagall, var vänliga och följ med här" sa hon så fort dörren öppnats. Alla skyndade efter henne. De gick genom den enorma hallen, taket var så högt att man inte ens kunde se det och alla väggar var översållade med tavlor som tittade ner på dem. De passerade en stor ekdörr som stod på glänt. Där innanför satt hundratals elever och pratade glatt med varandra.

För att vara så gammal var professor McGonagall förvånansvärt snabb i benen tänkte Albus. Förstaårseleverna fick tillsammans klämma in sig i ett litet rum en bit bort i hallen.

"Ni ska snart få komma in i stora salen där var och en kommer att sorteras in i något av de fyra elevhemmen, Gryffindor, Rawenclaw, Huffelpuff och Slytherin. Ni kommer ha lektioner med de övriga i ert elevhem, Ni kommer sova i elevhemmets sovsalar och ni kommer tillbringa er lediga tid i elevhemmets sällskapsrum. Det Elevhem ni tilldelas kommer vara som en familj för er under de sju år ni förhoppningsvis kommer att tillbringa här på Hogwarts. Under tiden ni är här kan ni vinna poäng till ert elevhem, men man kan också förlora poäng om man bryter mot skolreglerna. I slutet av varje år kommer det elevhem med mest poäng vinna elevhemspokalen vilket är en mycket stor ära. Sorteringshatten kommer vara redo om ett par minuter och när ni tilldelats ert elevhem går ni till elevhemmets bord och sätter er. Ceremonin kommer att äga rum inför resten av Hogwarts elever så jag tycker att ni alla ska göra vad ni kan för att snygga till er. Jag kommer tillbaka och hämtar er när vi är redo" Sa Professor McGonagall och gick raskt ut ur rummet och lämnade förstaårseleverna ensamma.

"Sorteringshatten? Vad är det för något?" Frågade David, Albus

"Det är en urgammal häxhatt som man få sätta på sig och den talar om vilket elevhem du ska tillhöra" svarade Albus och klumpen i magen återvände. Alla pratade om vilket elevhem de skulle bli tilldelade. Albus hörde hur en flicka berättade för sin vän om vad som hade hänt hennes bror "Sorteringshatten vägrade att placera honom i något av elevhemmen så till slut fick Professor McGonagall välja ett elevhem åt honom istället" Tänk om hatten skulle vägrade placera honom i något av elevhemmen. Då skulle minsann James reta honom ännu mer om han hamnade i Slytherin eller Huffelpuff. Dörren flög upp och in kom Professor McGonagall

"Då så allesammans nu är det dags, ställ upp er i ett led och följ efter mig" alla ställde sig i en prydlig rad och följde snabbt efter. Rose gick före honom och bakom honom gick Scorpius. De kom in i stora salen. Alla de andra eleverna satt redan vid sina elevhemsbord och stirrade på alla förstaårselever som kom in. Albus tittade sig omkring i rummet. Om inte James hade berättat för honom om de förtrollade taket hade han trott att det inte fanns något tak över huvud taget. Det såg precis ut som himlen utanför hade gjort, svart med tusentals små glittrande stjärnor. Rummet var upplyst av hundratalstals ljus som svävade i taket. På golvet stod fyra långa bord uppställa parallellt med varandra. På ena väggen hängde fem banderoller, den i mitten föreställde Hogwarts vapen och på de två vid sidan av den var det Huffelpuffs grävling och Rawenclaws örn och på de andra två var det Gryffindors lejon och Slytherins orm. De gick raskt fram mellan två av de långa borden så att de hamnande nedanför lärarnas bord som stod uppställt på tvären på en upphöjning så att de kunde titta ner på eleverna. Professor McGonagall trollade genast fram en fyrbent pall som hon ställde framför förstaårseleverna. Sorteringshatten ställde hon uppe på pallen. Hatten var förförligt smutsig och ihop lappad på många ställen. Sedan ryckte hatten till och en reva formad som en mun öppnades vid brättet på hatten och den började sjunga. Albus lyssnade bara med ett halvt öra och uppfattade enstaka ord som vänskap, klok, vacker och tankar. Han såg sig omkring i salen och vid Gryffindorbordet fick han syn på hans kusin Victoire, dotter till hans morbror Bill, Victoire som James sett kyssa Teddy på Kings Cross. Victoire tittade på honom och log sedan vände hon ansiktet mot Rose som också fångat hennes blick. Han såg flera av sina kusiner sitta vid Gryffindorbordet, Fred vinkade glatt och det gjorde Lucy med. Albus svepte med blicken längs bordet och fick syn på James som mimade ordet Slytherin. Klumpen son han hade i magen växte och blev ännu större. Sorteringshatten slutade att sjunga och Professor McGonagall började ropa upp namn från en lista

"Jennifer Rosalina Adkins!" Flickan vars namn var Jennifer gick snabbt upp och satte sig på pallen, Professor McGonagall sa åt henne att sätta på sig hatten.

"Rawenclaw!" skrek den och Jennifer satte ner hatten på pallen igen och gick och satte sig hos det bord som tjoade och klappade händerna.

"Velora Isabelle Allred!" Velora gjorde samma sak som Jennifer gjort

"Huffelpuff!" skrek hatten och Huffelpuffbordet började klappa händerna. Killar och tjejer ropades upp på rad, efter en liten stund ropade McGonagall

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Scorpius gick fram och satt på sig hatten. Han såg nervös ut, även om Albus inte kunde se hans ögon, kunde han se det. Det tog längre tid för hatten att bestämma sig den här gången än det hade gjort tidigare men tillslut ropade den

"Gryffindor!" Flera från Gryffindorbordet blev så förvånade att de glömde bort att klappa händerna. Albus gapade, han hade varit säker på att Scorpius skulle ha hamnat i Slytherin. Gryffindorarna hämtade sig och började jubla och klappa händer och Scorpius gick osäkert fram till bordet och slog sig ner. Efter ännu fler namn på lista var det Roses tur

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley" Hon gav Albus en hastig blick innan hon började gå mot sorteringshatten. On slog sig ner på pallen och drog på sig hatten. Albus kunde inte låta bli att le, hon såg så löjlig ut i den alldeles förstora hatten.

"Gryffindor!" skrek hatten och den här gången glömde Gryffindorarna inte bort att jubla. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet ropade professor McGonagall upp hans namn

"Albus Severus Potter!" klumpen i magen växte ännu mer och benen kändes som bly när han gick fram till hatten. Alla stirrade på honom. Professor McGonagall gav honom en diskret blinkning när han passerade henne. Han satte dig ner på pallen och la hatten på huvudet. Den var så stor att den gled ner över näsan på honom och det enda han såg var hattens insida.

"Åh den berömde Harry Potters andre son" mumlade hatten så lågt att bara han själv kunde höra det "Du är väldigt fin i huvud precis som din far om jag får lov att säga så, Ja du skulle sannerligen passa in i… Gryffindor!" ropade hatten högt. Gryffindorarna började jubla och klappa händerna. Albus hade inte behövt be hatten om att bli placerad i Gryffindor den hade gjort det i alla fall. Klumpen försvann och ersattes av lycka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Första dagen på skolan**

Albus klämde sig ner mellan Rose och en annan flicka som presenterade sig som Miranda Farlow

"Hej sa Albus" till henne. Mitt emot honom satt Scorpius som log ett osäkert leende. Albus log tillbaka

"Bra jobbat kusin!" Skrek Dominique någonstans från andra änden av bordet.

"Ja bra jobbat!" instämde hans andra kusin Roxanne som gick i samma årskurs som James. Albus hade 9 kusiner varav 5 hade redan börjat på Hogwarts innan han och Rose gjort det, och alla 5 hade hamnat i Gryffindor. Nu var det bara Roses lillebror Hugo och hans lillasyster Lily som inte hade börjat på Hogwarts och när de väl gjorde det skulle säkert de också hamna i Gryffindor.

"Jag hade nästan hoppats att du skulle hamna i Slytherin så att jag kunde reta dig ännu mer än vad jag redan gör" sa James som inte satt långt bort "Fast då skulle du ha blivit en skam för familjen och det vill man ju inte, så grattis i alla fall" fortsatte han glatt. När alla förstaårselever tilldelats ett elevhem gick Professor McGonagall upp till lärarbordet och ställde sig på sin plats. Albus såg på lärarna. I den högra änden av den satt Hagrid och bredvid honom satt Neville Longbottom, läraren i örtlära som var hans gudfar. Albus vinkade till de båda och de vinkade tillbaka. Han såg Professor Flitwick, som undervisade i trollformellära. Albus hade träffat Professor Flitwick förut. Sedan satt det lärare vid bordet som han inte hade träffat förut. Bredvid Professor Flitwick satt en gammal kvinna som var slående lik Professor McGonagall fast kanske ett par år yngre. En hög harkling avbröt allt prat. Alla tystnade och kollade på professor McGonagall

"Välkomna tillbaka till ett nytt år är på Hogwarts!" sa hon högt "Och välkomna hit för första gången alla förstaårselever! Innan vi äter skulle jag vilja att vi tillsammans sjunger skolsången" Hon harklade sig igen och började sedan skriva ord i luften med hjälp av sin trollstav. Salen brast ut i sång.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Vare sig vi är gamla och flintis_

_Eller unga med skrubbsår på knäna_

_Var snäll och se till att vi någonting oss lär._

_Med saker som är intressanta för oss_

_Behöver vi fylla vårt huvud och sinne_

_För nu är där tomt, ja, mest bara luft_

_Och fluglik och tussar av damm där inne._

_Ge oss tillbaka allt det som vi glömt_

_Och lär oss sånt som till nytta kan bli,_

_Så ska vi plugga tills ögonen blöder._

_Gör bara ditt bästa, och resten gör vi._

Det lät bedrövligt när alla sjöng med olika takter och melodier.

"Smaklig måltid!" Ropade Professor McGonagall och slog sig ner på sin stol i mitten av bordet. Albus vände tillbaka blicken mot sitt eget bord. Serveringsfaten framför honom fylldes med mat. Albus lastade sin tallrik med alla möjliga rätter och högg in. Ett spöke med pipkrage kom svävande mot honom. Det var nästan huvudlöse Nick, det visste Albus eftersom hans pappa berättat om honom. Nästan huvudlöse Nick klämde ner sig mellan Albus och Miranda.

"Nämen ser man på Albus Potter son till Harry Potter" sa han och dunkade Albus i ryggen "Jag minns så väl när din far började här på Hogwarts. Han var så glad över att få slippa den hemska mugglarfamiljen Dursleys. Han blev mycket god vän med din pappa och mamma" fortsatte han och pekade på Rose "Jag var faktiskt en av de första som talade med Harry här. Ack så okunnig han var inom magi men det blev det snabbt ändring på måste jag säga"

"Vadå okunnig inom magi du kan väl inte utföra magi över huvud taget" utbrast flickan som hette Miranda. Nick blängde på henne

"Ja men jag kan väl inte hjälpa att jag är död? Och föresten sa jag ju att det blev ändring på hans okunnighet. Sen ska jag be och få tala om för dig min kära flicka att när jag levde var jag en stor och mycket berömd trollkarl, javisst, Jag var oerhört skicklig med min trollstav" och så fortsatte Nästan huvudlöse Nick att berätta om allt han sett Harry Potter göra.

När alla hade ätit upp sina efterätter reste sig Professor McGonagall

"Jaha då ska ni snart få återvända till era elevhem men först ska jag påminna er alla, skärskilt förstaårselever att den förbjudna skogen är förbjuden att vistas i dag som natt!" sa hon och kollade strängt på några elever ifrån Slytherin. Ni får inte heller utöva magi i korridorerna mellan lektionstid. För er som vill söka till ert elevhems Quidditchlag är uttagningarna på Söndag, tiderna står på anslagstavlan i ert sällskapsrum. Då så … förstaårselever samlas med prefekterna från sitt elevhem. De kommer följa er dit. Resten kan gå" Den stora salen uttömdes snabbt. Kvar blev förstaårseleverna, Albus kusin Molly som tillsammans med en pojke som hette Primus Hebb var Gryffindors prefekter och prefekterna för de tre andra elevhemmen

"Okej Gryffindors elever kan följa med oss" Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Miranda och sju elever till började gå efter Molly och Primus upp för sju långa och jobbiga trappor. De gick flåsandes genom en lång korridor och tavlorna längs vägen pekade och viskade när de passerade. I slutet av korridoren stannade de och Molly sa

"Jag talar bara om lösenordet en gång. Den tjocka damen öppnar sig inte utan lösenordet, så

Ni som inte vill ni tillbringa nätterna här ute, spetsa öronen. Snigelslem" Sa Molly högt och tydligt. En tavla med en mycket tjock dam i rosa sidenklänning nickade svängde upp, bakom den fanns ett stort runt hål som de alla fick klättra igenom. Sällskapsrummet var ett stort runt rum med röda väggar där de hängde massa tavlor som vinkade dem välkomna. I den öppna spisen brann det en liten eld och på golvet stod det gamla mjuka fåtöljer. I en av fåtöljerna satt James och vinkade honom till sig. Flickorna följde efter Molly genom en dörr till höger och de andra pojkarna följde efter Primus genom en dörr åt vänster. Albus stannade kvar hos sin bror.

"Vad?" frågade han, James

"Jo alltså jag såg att du satt med Scorpius Malfoy vid maten och jag tycker inte att du borde umgås med honom" Sa han och tittade stängt på sin lillebror

"Nehe och varför tycker du det?" svarade han surt

"Men därför att han är en Malfoy såklart. Hans pappa har varit dödsätare och de är inte bra folk att umgås med. Han borde inte ens vara i Gryffindor, han borde ha hamnat i Slytherin"

"Jag umgås med vem jag vill! Hans pappa är väl inte dödsätare nu heller, det har han inte varit på nästan 20 år och pappa har till och med sagt att familjen Malfoy förnedrades när Voldemort dog. Sorteringshatten placerade Scorpius i Gryffindor för att den tyckte att han skulle passa in här, så tala inte om för mig vem jag ska umgås med eller inte, för det har du inte med att göra!" skrek han åt sin bror och vände sig om. Om de hade varit hemma hade Albus slängt sig över James, men han ville inte göra det på Hogwarts i fall att han skulle få straffkommendering. Så han fortsatte att gå och gick in genom samma dörr som de andra pojkarna hade gått in genom. Han gick upp för en liten spiraltrappa och hittade sin sovsal. De fyra andra pojkarna hade redan kommit dit. Han delade sovsalen tillsammans med Scorpius och tre andra pojkar som han hälsat på vid middagen, de hette Julian Floyd, Oliver Dyce och Leon Finnigan. Leon var son till Seamus Finnigan som gått i samma årskurs som Albus pappa när de gick på Hogwarts. Sovsalen var ett stort rum och längs väggarna fanns det fem himmelsängar med mörkröda sammetsdraperier. Vid fotändan av Albus himmelsäng väntade hans koffert och buren med hans uggla Ruby. Han öppnade fönstret och släppte ut Ruby, hon skulle hitta till uggleboet på egen hand. Sen stängde han fönstret och öppnade sin koffert. Han drog fram en pyjamas och bytte om, sen kröp han ner i sängen och somnade nästa direkt.

Han vaknade på morgonen därpå av att ett långt magert finner petade på honom. Det var Scorpius.

"Förlåt att jag väckte dig men de andra har redan gått till frukosten och det borde vi kanske också göra? Klockan är snart 8" Albus satt sig upp i sängen. Det tog ett tag innan han fattade vad Scorpius sagt

"Ja juste frukosten. Jag ska bara klä på mig först" Han satte på sig sin skolklädnad och Tillsammans gick de ner till frukosten. Stora salen var redan full av elever som pratade om dagens lektioner. Albus och Scorpius slog sig ned vid Rose.

"Hej!" sa hon glatt "Sovit gott? Det har jag i alla fall gjort. Åh idag får vi våra scheman! Tycker ni inte att det ska bli spännande?" fortsatte hon entusiastiskt. Albus skrattade. Rose blev alltid så här glad när hon fick en ny tjock och tråkig bok av Hermione, Hon tyckte förstås inte att de var tråkiga men Albus hade fått låna en bok av henne en gång och han hade inte ens läst tio sidor innan han somnat. Att Rose skulle tycka att det var kul att börja plugga var inte direkt en överraskning.

"Mamma fick använda en tidvändare för att hon skulle hinna med alla sina klasser, Jag kanske ska springa och fråga professor McGonagall om jag också kan få ha en"

"Hermione gick i tredje årskursen då Rosie" Sa Albus som varit på middag hos dem den gången Hermione hade berättat om tidvändaren "Och då läste hon alla kurser som gick att läsa. Så jag tror faktiskt inte du kommer behöva den"

"Men jag vill ju läsa alla kurser" Svarade hon och såg på honom

"Ja men du kan inte välja extrakurser förens i tredje årskursen i alla fall"

"Åh jag vet men det hade varit så bra att ha en" sa hon ledset och fortsatte att äta mackan som hon glömt bort i sin ivrighet "Fast jag tycker fortfarande att det ska bli kul att få scheman" sa hon med munnen full. Albus åt sin frukost långsamt. De pratade om lärare. Scorpius pratade mer än vad han hade gjort dagen innan.

"La någon av er märke till den gamla kvinnan som såg ut som Professor McGonagall?" frågade han Albus och Rose. Albus nickade.

"Jag undrar om hon är lärare här?" fortsatte Scorpius

"Det tror jag. Varför skulle hon annars vara här?" svarade han med munnen full av gröt. Efter ett par minuter kom professor McGonagall gåendes och delade ut scheman. Förstaårseleverna fick även en liten karta som visade hur de såg ut på Hogwarts och hur de skulle komma till lektionerna. I en liten ruta längs ner i högra hörnet på kartan stod det "Det finns 142 trappor på Hogwarts, De ändrar position ibland så var förisktiga med i vilken trappa ni går. Om en trappa svänger när ni står på den så var lugn och vänta tills den svänger tillbaka eller ta en annan väg. Dörrarna här på Hogwarts kan vara besvärliga så kom ihåg att alltid tala trevligt med dem så ska det inte vara något problem" 142 trappor! Så många trappor hade Albus aldrig gått i, i hela sitt liv. Han hoppades innerligt att han inte skulle behöva gå i alla och att de skulle vara vänliga och inte byta position allt för ofta. På schemat stod det att deras första lektion var dubbeltimme i förvandlingskonst med Professor Proyer, vem det nu kunde vara.

Klassrummet för förvandlingskonst var ett fyrkantigt rum med stenväggar och en öppen spis som alla andra rum på Hogwarts också hade. På väggen hängde tavlor med trollkarlar och häxor som nyfiket tittade på de nyanlända eleverna. På golvet i rummet fanns det bänkar för eleverna och längst bak i rummet var katedern, bakom den satt häxan som var så lik professor McGonagall. Albus, Rose och Scorpius slog sig ned vid tre bänkar som stod bredvid varandra.

"Hej allihopa! Välkomna till första lektionen i förvandlingskonst. Jag är Professor Proyer. Det här är mitt precis som ert första år här på Hogwarts. Min syster Professor McGonagall anställde mig som lärare här efter Professor Fullers tragiska bortgång" Sa hon "Men nu ska vi inte deppa utan fylla våra huvud med ny kunskap! Vi ska börja med något enkelt" sedan trollad hon fram nålar som hamnande framför varje elev.

"Okej det ni ska försöka gör är att få nålen att ändra utseende. Det spelar ingen roll hur den förändras och ni behöver inte bli besvikna om den inte gör det. Förvandlingskonst är en mycket svår och invecklad form av magi och det tar tid att lära sig. Ja då börjar vi" Alla drog fram sina trollstavar och försökte få nålen att ändra form. I slutet av lektionen lyckades Albus få nålen att bli en halv liten slemmig daggmask, den andra halvan var fortfarande öglan på nålen. Han tittade strålande upp och till hans förvåning hade ingen annan lyckats förändra sin nål, inte ens Rose.

"Åh mycket duktigt. Inte trodde jag att någon skulle lyckas så här bra. Potter var det va?" sa Professor Proyer som kommit fram till honom och betraktade den lilla halvmasken som krälade över bänken.

"Ja" svarade Albus

"Väldigt bra. Tio poäng till Gryffindor!"

Efter lektionen gratulerade eleverna i Albus klass honom för poängen till elevhemmet. Alla ville hemskt gärna vinna elevhemspokalen som Professor McGonagall berättat om dagen innan. Albus, Rose och Scorpius hjälptes åt att hitta till nästa lektion. Det var dubbeltimme i trolldomshirtoria. I början av lektionen hade det varit intressant när Professorn och spöket Binns hade berättat om hur han och alla de andra spökena på Hogwarts dött. Det var storslagna berättelser om halshuggningar, ädla räddningar, drakar och så hans egen som var den minst intressanta av dem alla. Sedan hade lektionen börjat handla om den urtråkiga trollkarlen Duncan Joller som levt ett urtråkigt liv och uppfunnit en urtråkig och totalt meningslös besvärjelse. Dagen flöt på med dubbeltimmar i alla lektioner som stod på schemat. Efter lunch var det dags för dubbeltimme i örtlära med Neville Longbottom. De blev hämtade av honom vid den stora porten.

"Hej Neville!" ropade Albus och Rose i mun på varandra.

"Hej hur mår ni?" svarade Neville glatt när han kom gående emot dem.

"Vi mår bra" svarade Rose och log brett.

"Så bra, Hur är det med Lily och Hugo då?"

"Bra tror jag. Fast båda två är väldigt avundsjuka för de vill också börja här" svarade Albus och skrattade. Neville skrattade också.

"Ja det förstår jag. James träffade jag tidigare idag när han hade örtlära, han såg också ut att må bra fast jag fick aldrig chansen att fråga"

"Ja han mår nog också bra. Fick du någon kram föresten? Mamma sa åt honom att han skulle ge dig en kram från henne och pappa men han sa att man inte kan krama lärare" Neville skrattade

"Nej någon kram fick jag inte, men du har ju på sätt och vis framfört hälsningen så du kan väl vara så snäll och hälsa tillbaka"

"Ja det ska jag göra" svarade Albus.

Neville tog med dem till ett växthus som var fullt av konstiga plantor som svajade, gnolade, sprutade gröna sörja och slogs med varandra.

"Den där" sa han och pekade på en mörkgrön planta som växte rätt upp ur jorden och var fylld med bölder "är en Mimbulus mimbletonia, det är min favoritväxt och den är mycket sällsynt, men idag ska vi inte bry oss om den utan studera de här växterna" Neville pekade på ett bord fullt med snigelliknande svarta växter som även de var täckta av bölder "Det här är Bubotuber, Idag ska ni få hjälpa mig med att tömma dess bölder. I bölderna finns bubotubervar. Om man späder ut bubotubervaret med vatten kan man använda det för att bota acne, vilket är en sjukdom som många av er kommer att drabbas av när ni blir lite äldre. Ni måste vara väldigt försiktiga när ni tömmer bölderna. Bubotubervaret irriterar väldigt om det outspätt kommer i kontakt med hud. Därför ska ni få de ha på er de här handskarna" Han tog fram en låda med drakskinnshandskar. Alla norpade snabbt åt sig ett par handskar och satte dem på händerna "Då så, sätt ingång" avslutade Neville. De fick sticka hål på bölderna på sin planta och låta det gulaktiga och illaluktande varet rinna ner i en skål. Efter att alla tömt sina plantor visade Neville dem runt i växthuset och berättade om de olika plantornas egenskaper. Albus gillade örtlära. Neville var en bra lärare och han tyckte att det var intressant att höra om alla växterna.

Efter lektionen gick de tillbaka till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. De satt sig i var sin fåtölj vid brasan. Rose drog fram en bok och började läsa. Scorpius började öva på att förvandla sin nål som de fått av Professor Proyer i läxa. Eftersom Albus inte behövde öva på det drog han fram en pergamentrulle ur sin väska och började skriva ett brev till sina föräldrar.

_Hej!_

_Det är jättebra här på Hogwarts. Jag hamnade i Gryffindor och jag är jätteglad för det. Rose hamnade också i Gryffindor och det gjorde även Scorpius Malfoy. Jag och Rose satt i samma kupé som honom på Hogwartsexpressen och vi började prata med honom. Han är väldigt snäll och vi har blivit bra kompisar. Ni behöver väl inte tala om för Ron och morfar att jag och Rose är vänner med honom? De skulle nog inte bli så glada. _

_Idag har vi haft våra första lektioner, Förvandlingskonst med professor McGonagalls syster professor Proyer. Vi fick försöka förvandla en nål till något annat. Jag var den enda som lyckades även om det bara var halva nålen som blev en mask. Vi hade också trolldomshistoria och örtlära. Neville bad mig föresten att hälsa er. På örtläran fick vi tömma Bubotuber. Det var ganska äckligt men jag gillar örtlära ändå. Imorgon ska vi ha våra första lektioner i försvar mot svartkonster, skötsel och vård av magiska djur, trolldryckskonst och kvastflygning. Det ska bli kul._

_Jag hoppas ni mår bra. Hälsa Lily och alla de andra från mig._

_/Albus_

Albus kravlade ut ur sällskapsrummet och gick med hjälp av kartan till uggletornet. Där satt Ruby på en pinne och sov. Han petade försiktigt på henne och hon slog sakta upp sina små rubinröda ögon. Albus hade döpt ugglan till Ruby därför att hennes ögon påminde om rubiner. Han strök med fingrarna över hennes vita och bruna huvud. Hon nafsade honom lekfullt i fingret.

"Det här ska hem till mamma och pappa. Förstår du?" Ruby hoade som svar. Albus knöt brevet runt hennes fot och bar bort henne till det fönsterlösa fönstret. Hon kastade sig ut och han såg henne försvinna in över den förbjudna skogen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ett väldigt kort kapitel ur Harrys perspektiv. Jag tänkte att det kunde vara kul att läsa lite om honom och hans liv tillsammans med Ginny, Ron och Hermione också. Kommentera gärna om ni gillar det eller om ni vill att jag ska skriva fler såna här kapitel. Hope you like it :)**

**Kapitel 3: **Harry Potters pov.

Harry läste Albus brev och skrattade. Han hade inte längre något emot familjen Malfoy även om de inte var hans favoritpersoner. Harry visste att Draco och hans föräldrar förändrats redan innan Voldemort dog. Lucius och Narcissa hade insett att deras sons liv var viktigare. Harry räddade livet på Draco två gånger under kvällen då Voldemort dog och Narcissa hade räddat livet på honom. Det skulle han alltid vara tacksam över precis som Draco nu var tacksam för att Harry räddat honom. Även fast familjen Malfoy har bakgrund som dödsätare kunde inte Harry hata dem längre, skärskilt inte Dracos son, han levde ju inte ens när dödsätare existerade.

Även fast Harry lyckats förlåta Maloys hade inte Ron och absolut inte hans svärfar Arthur gjort det. De avskydde dem precis lika mycket som om de fortfarande varit dödsätare. Det var därför Harry skrattade. Han tänkte sig Rons ansikte när han fick reda på att han egen dotter var vän med en Malfoy. Hermione skulle definitivt vara okej med det och skulle förmodligen tvinga Ron till att vara det också, men det skulle inte bli lätt.

"Vad skrattar du åt?" Ginny hade kommit in i rummet. Hon såg frågande på honom och sträckte sig efter brevet. Harry gav det till henne

"Det är från Albus. Han skrev…"

"Tyst jag läser" avbröt Ginny och han tystnade. Hon satt sig ner på en av stolarna som stod runt det avlånga köksbordet. Köket var litet med stenväggar och stengolv, köksbänken var i mörkt trä och på golvet låg en sliten matta, på väggen mitt emot köksbänken fanns en öppen spis där de brann en liten eld. Köket såg gammal och slitet ut men det var fint på sitt sätt. När Harry och Ginny byggt huset hade de gjort det så med flit. Han gillade att ha det så. Det påminde honom om Hogwarts och kråkboet på samma gång, de två platser han gillade bäst som barn. Huset var inte så litet som det såg ut från utsidan. I hallen fanns trappen som ledde till övervåningen. Om man ställde sig vid foten av den och uttalade trollformeln subsidunt sjönk trappen ner och blev i stället en trappa som ledde till en mycket större våning under dem. Bara en liten bit bort bodde Ron och Hermione. Lily var där nu och lekte tillsammans med Hugo. Ginny och Harry var inbjudna till middag senare på kvällen.

"Oj kära nån då. Ron kommer inte bli glad" Sa Ginny med ett ironiskt tonfall, när hon läst klart brevet. De skrattade tillsammans.

Klockan 6 började Harry och Ginny gå den korta sträckan till Ron och Hermiones hus. Det var varmt ute och solen var på väg ner. De knackade på dörren och Hermione öppnade. De kramade om varandra som de alltid gjorde även fast de träffades minst en gång per dag eftersom de alla hade samma arbetsplats, trolldomsminesteriet. Harry var avdelningschef för aurorerna, Ron jobbade som auror och Hermione jobbade på avdelningen för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning.

"Välkomna. Ron är inne i köket så vi kan väl gå dit" sa Hermione och pekade mot köket. De gick in dit tillsammans och pratade en stund om jobbet och om barnen. Vid middagsbordet kom barnen åter igen upp som samtalsämne.

"Jag hörde från George att Fred hade sagt till honom att Rose och Albus hamnade i Gryffindor!" jublade Ron

"Ja vi fick reda på det idag när vi fick ett brev från Albus" sa Harry

"Jaha. Jag antar att pojken Malfoy hamnade i Slytherin då. Det var ju verkligen tur, jag hoppas bara att han lämnar våra ungar ifred"

"Scorpius hamnade i Gryffindor" sa Ginny snabbt. Harry sparkade till henne under bordet "Ooops, Men vadå han skulle ju fått veta i alla fall" fortsatte hon.

"Va! Hamnade en Malfoy i Gryffindor! Det är inte möjligt! Det måste ha blivit något fel. Hatten måste ha tagit fel. Men om jag talar med Professor McGonagall så rättar hon säkert till det"

"Ron hatten har väl aldrig tagit fel förut? Om Scorpius hamnande i Gryffindor så är det säkert i Gryffindor han ska vara" Sa Hermione till honom

"Hmmp… Men han kommer säkert be att få byta elevhem snart. För ingen i Gryffindor kan väl tycka om honom?"

"Faktiskt så har Albus och Rose tydligen kommit ganska bra överens med Scorpius. I brevet från Albus stod det att de var bra vänner" sa Ginny

"Vid Merlins skägg, det är inte rätt!"

"Sluta nu Ron! Scorpius är säkert en jättefin pojke och han är säkert en alldeles utmärkt vän för våra barn!" Sa Hermione strängt till Ron och det fick tyst på honom även fast han såg tjurig ut resten av kvällen.


End file.
